


Love U

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Internet Personalities, Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Karmaland 4 - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Mangel se ha quedado mirando a Lolito mientras duerme y sus pensamientos viajan al día en que se conocieron.
Relationships: MangeLito - Relationship, Mangel/Lolito
Kudos: 14





	Love U

Ver dormir a Lolito era algo sumamente relajante para Mangel. 

No lo noto los primeros días que pasaron juntos en los bosques cercanos a Karmaland, entre que se escondían de los monstruos que acechaban la aldea, trataban de recolectar materiales para sobrevivir y comenzaban a llevarse bien entre sí. 

De primeras, Mangel no le dio tanta importancia a la efusividad que demostraba Lolito frente a él, los abrazos, los besos en la mejilla y los apodos cariñosos, pues, de cierta forma, le agradaba ser tratado de esa manera.

Es por eso que ahora, después de varios meses en que convivieron y se conocieron, podía darse el lujo de apreciar su rostro dormido a su lado. 

Era más de media noche, afuera había luna de sangre, puede escuchar los golpes cerca de su casa, pero toda su atención se concentra en apreciar las largas pestañas pelirrojas que protegen sus ojos esmeralda, como varios mechones enmarcaban su pálido rostro sin cubrirlo del todo, como varias pecas se reparten por sus mejillas y su frente cuál cielo estrellado en una noche despejada, sus labios moviéndose lentamente dejando escapar suspiros demostrando que estaba vivo, que lo que tenía frente a él es una persona y no una muñeca de porcelana demasiado hermosa como para ser real.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado admirando su rostro, probablemente el suficiente como para memorizarlo y que de paso le metieran una multa por acoso. 

Lolito frente a sus ojos era demasiado hermoso, una obra de arte, una que podía besar cada día.

Y es que Mangel no puede creer que por cosas de la vida terminaron los dos perdidos en el mismo bosque, cuando ese día varios de sus compañeros estaban cerca, agradece a los Dioses que cruzaran caminos, que Lolito no supiera nada de ese mundo y que le pidiera ayuda.

Por qué ahora puede disfrutar tener sobre su cama a un ser bellísimo, y que lo ama.

—¿Mangel? —escucha el murmullo de su voz suspirando su nombre, no puede evitar sonreír.

Hasta que los afilados ojos esmeralda se posan sobre los suyos, lo examinan como el cazador a su presa, en menos de un segundo recorren su rostro. Su cuerpo se tensó, se siente observado como una presa.

—Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? 

—No, solo… ¿Me veías dormir? 

Lolito deja escapar una pequeña risa entre la burla y la ternura. Mangel se encoge de hombros por la vergüenza, siempre es el otro el que inicia las caricias o esos momentos íntimos.

Esta vez, le había pillado con las manos en la masa.

—Tal vez…

—Eres adorable Mi niña —el pelirrojo deposita un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz aprovechando la cercanía, y sonrojando mucho más a Mangel.

—No pude evitarlo —susurra, sus rostros están mucho más cerca que antes. 

Mangel se enfoca en los labios de Lolito, en lo jodidamente tentadores que son para él y como adora probarlos cuando tiene oportunidad.

—Mangel —murmura el pelirrojo, notando como el nombrado se fija en su boca —comeme la boca de una vez, hombre.

Se queja provocando que el sonrojo del otro se incremente por lo directo de la petición y que le hubiese descubierto en el acto.

Pero no sé da de rogar, sin pausa se acerca al rostro de Lolito, con la mirada fija en su objetivo, los roza con la comisura de sus labios, acariciando superficialmente dándose el tiempo de sentir la textura tan suave, mueve sus labios contra los ajenos y poco a poco profundiza el beso. Siente la mano ajena sobre su mejilla y la suave caricia del pulgar invitando a que continúe de esa manera, cariñosa pero apasionado, como solo Mangel le había logrado hacer sentir.

Pronto la mano viaja desde la mejilla hasta su cuello y lo acerca mucho más a su rostro, Lolito no es una persona con paciencia, así que después de dejarlo iniciar el beso se asegura de tomar el control de la situación, después de todo, es bastante adicto a los besos de su niña, de la manera tan tierna que inicia las caricias, de lo tímido que es en público y de la entrega total a la pasión cuando están los dos en su cuarto.

Justo como ahora, Lolito se posiciona arriba de Mangel sin separarse de su boca, toma sus brazos para que esté los dejé en sus hombros y así tenga acceso a subir la camiseta de pijama que pronto desaparecería de su cuerpo. 

—Espera —se queja Mangel apartándose centímetros de su boca, con sus manos toma el rostro de Lolito para mantenerlo a raya. —, hoy no.

Lolito gruñe de mala gana, recibe otro beso casto de parte de Mangel y aunque no es suficiente se conforma por ahora. Aprovechándose de su actual postura deja su cabeza en el pecho de su niña, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y enredando sus piernas con las de Mangel. 

—Caprichoso —le regaña en broma.

Mangel acaricia su cabeza con cariño, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello anaranjado, peinando con cuidado, desenredando algunos nudos en el mismo y acomodando para que no se arruinara. 

—Me adoras y lo sabes.

Lolito disfruta mucho de esos momentos íntimos, cuando están en grupo no puede darse el lujo de ser todo lo cariñoso que desea, pero ahí encerrados en su habitación se suelta a la mayoría de sus deseos de atención, para su suerte, Mangel los corresponde la mayor parte del tiempo. 

—Te amo.

El pelirrojo levanta aparta la cabeza de su pecho, con la mirada cristalizada, se queda boquiabierto ante las dos simples palabras que el otro le ha soltado.

—¿Mangel?

El nombrado delinea su rostro con el pulgar lentamente, memorizando con la mirada su expresión de asombro.

Se había estado preparando para poder confesarle aquello, desde hace un tiempo que sentía que debía decirlo adecuadamente. 

—Por fin te lo dije — comienza a reír ligeramente por el repentino valor. 

Poco le dura, ya que su boca vuelve a ser apresada por los labios de Lolito, con cariño, con ansias de demostrar la emoción de escucharle decir eso.

—Te amo, Mangel —logra susurrar entre besos, siendo correspondidos todos y cada uno de ellos. 

**Author's Note:**

> EHHHHH ¿Saben? La primera ship que conocí de Karmaland 4 fue el Mangelito, para la boda, todos sabemos que pasó, no necesitamos mencionar esto que lloro (?)
> 
> Bueno, les debía algo a estos dos preciosos niños~
> 
> ESPERO LES GUSTE!


End file.
